When a golf club strikes a golf ball, it emits sound due to the vibration of the components of the golf club head. As golf clubs are manufactured with progressively thinner striking faces, the sounds emitted from those golf club heads may become more displeasing to a golfer when he or she strikes a golf ball. For instance, the thinner striking faces may produce higher pitched sounds that may not be traditionally associated with a solid ball strike. While attaching rigid support structures to the striking face has been found to partially improved sound emission, those rigid structures may cause a loss of ball speed resulting from a strike.